Advent Christmas feat. Rescue Silver
Advent Christmas feat. Rescue Silver is the eight Special of Advent Adventures, the Christmas Special of the series, and features the appearance of Ryder Mainline counterpart. Synopsis The Freedom Fighters are getting ready for Christmas, when a portal opens and unknown monsters and foot soldiers appear. A Rescuer-looking Ranger is mysteriously summoned. Plot Makayla chimes in with a tiny Christmas tree while the other Freedom Fighters are decorating Freedom Fighter HQ, Sweetie takes Maria to help her with the final preparations. Sweetie and Maria soon arrive at small shop and get some ornaments and some lights, they find sister and brother Fuuka and Koh Kikyo who are decorating a Christmas tree in the park with for group of children. Sweetie and Maria help out until two Rogue Demons named The Molten Mistress and The Molten Monk appears. The Molten Monk started set things a blaze with flame powers, he was about to set the tree on fire but Sweetie and Maria both got in his way and attacked him, just as the other Freedom Fighters appear to fight the two demons. While the Rescuers attempt to take The Molten Monk's Element scroll to stopping him setting the tree on fire, but The Molten Mistress joining the fray foils their plans. Later, as Sonic is worried about the others Bernadette comforts him and promises that they will be fine. Ryder from Mainline Series suddenly appear in front of the Freedom Fighters asking where he is and who are they (As well as saying how cold this place is) he then remembers them from the last time they met and starts to fight The Molten Mistress and The Molten Monk. He then becomes Rescue Christmas, to take on The Molten Mistress and The Molten Monk, ultimately destroying both with help of the summoned Mainline Rescuers and Paw. Later, the Freedom Fighters joins in the park's Christmas celebration with Rescue Cyan appears using the powers of MagiMother to make it snow. Ryder and Katie from the Main Universe soon leave their world to enjoy Christmas with their Friends. When the Freedom Fighters return to Freedom Fighter HQ after the Christmas party, Sonic tells them that Ryder from Main Universe has left them presents. Opening them, they find Rescuers, Rescue Paw, Shadow Rescuers, Shadow Paw, Neon Rescuers and Neon Paw-kun Dolls. The Freedom Fighters are confused as they are unsure of how and when he got them. Silver notices that it has started snowing in the city and the Freedom Fighters rush to look through the window, ready to enjoy Christmas. Cast *Levi, Dark, Daniel, Atom, Jim/Cyris, Uncle Ted/Dravis, *Benji, Eclipse, Solar, Lunar: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos, Captain Lynx Rex, Fūjin: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan, Jones Duke, Suijin: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg, Geoffrey Almore, Omoikane: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony, Prince Copper, Ryūjin: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya, Almanda, Jikan: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder, Raiden: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie, Masha Fire, Katherine Leann, Benten: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex, Hachiman: Wyatt White *Makayla Shelly, Myna Shelly, Erica Harold, Uzume: N/A *Kay Seventeen/Queen Atlanna Almore: N/A *King Posiden Wellford: N/A *Mayana Almore: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase, Black Pawz, White Pawz, Red Pawz: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo-Dog, Dark Robo-Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Sonic The Hedgehog: N/A *Miles "Tails" Prower: N/A *Knuckles the Echidna: N/A *Shadow The Hedgehog: N/A *Rouge the Bat: N/A *E-123 Omega: N/A *Amy Rose: N/A *Cream the Rabbit: N/A *Big The Cat: N/A *Charmy Bee: N/A *Vector the Crocodile: N/A *Espio the Chameleon: N/A *Silver The Hedgehog: N/A *Blaze the Cat: N/A *Jet the Hawk: N/A *Maria Robotnik: N/A *Xen: N/A *The Molten Mistress: N/A *The Molten Monk: N/A Guest Cast *Ryder: Jaxon Mercey Uncredited *Levi Seventeen, Dark, Daniel, Android Levi: Tardis17 (archive audio only) *Carlos, Dark Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli (archive audio only) *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan: Lemon Incorporated (archive audio only) *Greg, Dark Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf (archive audio only) *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony: Roman Lutterotti (archive audio only) *Amaya, Dark Amaya: Addison Holley (archive audio only) *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey (archive audio only) *Katie, Dark Katie, Marsha Fire: Katherine Forrester (archive audio only) *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White (archive audio only) *Makayla Shelly, Myna Shelly, Erica Harold: N/A (archive audio only) *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock (archive audio only) *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss (archive audio only) *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd (archive audio only) *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel (archive audio only) *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons (archive audio only) *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley (archive audio only) *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci (archive audio only) *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase: Justin Kelley (archive audio only) *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam (archive audio only) *Robo Dog, Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. (archive audio only) *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman (archive audio only) *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez (archive audio only) *Sweetie: Anya Cooke (archive audio only) Rescue Changes *Rescue Changes in Advent Christmas feat. Rescue Silver: **Rescue Orange - Battle Japan **Rescue Blue - Battle France **Rescue Yellow - Battle Cossack **Rescue Green - Battle Kenya **Rescue Pink - Miss America **Rescue Silver - Rescue Christmas **Rescue Cyan - MagiMother Notes *This the second time Ryder used Rescue Christmas after last year, the last time he used it was A Lovely Christmas. *The Rescuers, Rescue Paw, Shadow Rescuers, Shadow Paw, Neon Rescuers and Neon Paw appear but they appear transparent. **Rescue Orange, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink appear as Battle Fever J meaning they are from A Lovely Christmas. ***But Rescue Orange never used Battle Japan in the movie, it was Rescue Red. **The Rescuers, Rescue Paw, Shadow Rescuers, Shadow Paw, Neon Rescuers and Neon Paw reuse their Japanese Audio archive from the movie. **They now use new Christmas Costumes that didn't appear in the Movie. *The Molten Mistress and The Molten Monk are monsters from Rescuers and Paw however they never appeared in the series. *Roto Almore doesn't appear in this special due to being arrested in Episode 20 of Advent Adventures Season 4. References External links